broodhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
095 Beneath
The background is dark with some red parts. ; Panel 1 Cadavre is shown in profile, holding his cigarette out in front of him and closing his eyes. He has a sympathetic expression as he says "Time, she goes by trop vite..." The background of this panel is a cool, calm grayish blue. ; Panel 2. Zane, still drawn in the exaggeratedly cartoony 1930s style, is shown in profile, as if looking at Cadavre in the previous panel. He has a desperate look on his face as he says "Please --" The background of this panel is the same greyish blue, but large grey splotches are appearing on Zane's face and the left part of the panel. ; Panel 3. There is a larger space between panel 2 and 3 than there normally is between panels. Between panels 1 and 2 the reader could tell that the background was dark with some red parts, but in this space the red shapes become more pronounced, albeit abstract. In panel 3, we see Zane's face in the same position it was in panel 2, but he is drawn normally and has his blindfold wound around his head still. He is gritting his teeth and his eyebrows are drawn together. This panel is thinner than most panels, and it is colored in dark, warm shades of orange and red. ; Panel 4. This is not precisely a panel; rather, the reader sees that it is the background, and that the three panels were placed on top of it in the top left, leaving three-fourths of the background exposed. The key sections of the image, such as Zane, are colored in warm oranges and reds, and the less important sections of the image, such as the floor and walls, are colored in dark reds and blacks, fading into black near the edges of the image. The overall effect is very dark and unsettling. Zane, still wearing his blindfold, is standing in front of a post, his eyebrows drawn together and a worried frown on his face. His wrists and ankles are bound with rope, and he seems to have been tied to the post. The way they are bound is unusual. Rope has been looped twice around each of Zane's ankles, but his ankles are not apparently bound to each other or to the post. His arms are tucked behind him and to the side, with rope wrapped around the wrists, but the wrists are not bound together. He does not have any visible injuries or marks, but his shirt has been rumpled, with one side coming untucked and changing loose over his pants front. His suspender on that side is gone as well. He is standing in what appears to be the basement of an abandoned building. Behind him is an old brick wall, and behind the corner of that are other posts, some leaning to the side. There are old rafters and hanging ropes visible on the ceiling. To Zane's right and slightly behind him is a pile of debris, mostly indistinguishable bits of twisted junk. The only identifiable object is a broken spinning wheel. There are marks on the wall beyond that, but it's impossible to tell if they're graffiti or drawings, or if they are just random. There is more junk and more broken beams lying on the floor and propped against the wall to Zane's left, including what looks like an old wardrobe, with a design at the top similar to the design on the edge of the table in front of Zane. A can is a few feet away from his feet. In front of Zane is a large wooden table, about the size of a dining room table, with handsomely carved legs and designs. Unlike regular tables, the surface seems more like a tray, with a flat base and low barriers all around the edge, such that nothing can roll off. On the table are four large spools of shiny thread. Thread from one of the spools is hanging loose over the side of the table. Next to them are three unusually large needles and a thin implement with a pointed hook at the end. At the end of the table is a pair of tailor's scissors. At the bottom right part of the screen is a long, thin horizontal beam of light, as if coming from something offscreen.